Wolf In the Fold
by moonshadow
Summary: Remus has been having some very inappropriate dreams about Hermione Granger. What to do? Remus/Hermione romance. R&R plz! 1st HP fanfic, so be gentle. Constructive criticism and praise desired! ;-p Flames allowed, but disregarded!
1. Default Chapter

**synopsis:** Professor Lupin has startling dreams of Hermione, and things become shall we say very...heated.  
**rating:** R - content and language  
**warning:** Hermione/Remus! If age difference bothers you, do not read!  
**licks it takes to get the the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop:** ?  
  


**Wolf in the Fold**

Chapter 1

  


Lupin was in a bad way. The change had come again, and again had been supressed by Severus' wolfsbane potion. Although he hadn't admitted it to anyone, one key factor to his returning as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts was simply because it was so comforting to know that the wolfsbane potion would be available for him every month. But as nice as that was, the potion didn't take all of the edge off of his near transformations. He hadn't his chambers in nearly three days. He lifted his hand against his damp forehead and rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the raging inside of him, the animal trying to tear its way out of the body that tried to wrestle it down. But still, it was better than the alternative. Even in his hazy stupor, he remembered the pain of shifting, and the terror he always felt afterwards, when consciousnes returned, but memory of his transgressions hadn't. Blissfully, he felt sleep approach him and he swam towards it eagerly.

  


He saw a girl, her back was to him, and she sitting on the edge of the lake outside of Hogwarts. Her head was bent over a book, and she didn't notice him, which he liked just fine. No one else was in sight and he crouched low, his nostrils flaring, to pick up the girl's scent. Musky, and sweet, he liked it very much. Making no noise on the grass he stalked slowly forward, watching her brown hair flutter like threads of silk. He came closer, closer, and still she remained unaware. He felt a tension form in his stomach as he reached out his hands for her shoulders to clutch the robes that covered her.  
She let out a yelp of surprise as he brought his hands down tightly, and the book flew nearly a foot away to rest comfortably by the grass that dipped into the lake. She twisted around to see who was there and relaxed slightly when she saw him. Her brown eyes met his and they glinted mischieviously. She smiled slyly and pulled out of his grip, standing up quickly she let out a silvery laugh and took off, sprinting down the grass and into the forest. He let out an excited breath and tore off after her.  
The forest was thick and let in only limited light, shadows played off of every branch and tree trunk. He sniffed experimentally and caught her scent heading to the east before running in that direction. He heard her soft laughter as he continued and made a sharp left to the sound.  
Then he spotted her, walking quietly through the trees, breathing hard, looking around to see if she could spot him. He circled around until her back was again to him and came out from behind, grabbing her around the waist and pinning her beneath him in a smooth motion. She came down easily and reached out for him, her body pliant beneath him. He nuzzled her soft neck and gently tugged at her ear with his teeth, growling deep within his throat.  
She let out an answering growl that made him nearly lose control. He tugged at her robes, feeling clumsy, and finally pulled them over her head. She wore nothing underneath and he ran his hand across the bare skin of her shoulders and finally to her breasts, and she moaned deeply, arching her back into him.  
He reached over his head and pulled off his robes and his hot skin finally met hers. He nipped at her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair, arching against him, begging him for more. He was only too happy to comply with her and entered her quickly, his control nearly shattering as he felt her heat envelope him. She cried out his name and he nearly withdrew before plunging deeper within her. He felt himself climbing towards his climax and buried his face into her sweet smelling hair, finally he felt her muscles close around him, unbelievably tight, and he felt himself follow her, spilling into her, crying out her name hoarsely.

  


Remus jerked awake, his mind clear for the first time in what felt like weeks. His heart beat skipped wildly in his chest and he glanced around at his surroundings, half expecting to see the trees of the Forbidden Forest around him. But instead, the darkness of his rooms greeted him like a silent old friend, and he sighed. Slowly he felt his breathing become regular, but his mind still whirlwinded with thoughts. Sure, he had had dreams like that in the past, he was sure most men had. But none had ever been so vivid, or quite so disquieting. The woman who had cried out his name, the woman who had let him take her with animal abandon. That hadn't been just any woman. He knew the face, he had called out her name.   
Hermione.

  


Remus remained in his rooms for another day and finally went out to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. The other teachers welcomed him warmly, except Snape of course, who simply let his eyes slip over him as though he weren't even present. Remus shrugged, he had gotten over his gripes about the Potions master long ago, but it seemed as though some resentment ran too deeply for others to forget.  
"How are you feeling Remus?" asked Professor Flitwick, his small eyes crinkled warmly.  
Remus smiled back, "Oh, I'm feeling a lot better thanks, just a little tired."  
"Well, that is to be expected I'm sure. You'll be back on your feet in no time." the tiny instructor assured him.  
"Thanks." He managed to say noncommitally. He turned back to his food and bent to eat. The choatic noises of yelling children and the easy banter of the instructors melded together and he hardly noticed what was going into his mouth. That is of course until a particular laugh reached his ears and he glanced up sharply.   
Hermione Granger sat next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasely, all seemed to be pouring over a particular book and they were laughing. Hermione seemed to be chastising the other two, in between giggles, but her words seemed half-hearted. Her laughter seemed to trail up from the Gryffindor table and directly to him, for all of its clarity. They were in their seventh year now, and the end of the year exams were not too far off. They had all grown up so much, and he was uncomfortably aware of how much Hermione had grown in particular. She was no longer the little wisp of a girl out to prove a point like he remembered from four years ago. She had filled out, she moved confidently, her smile absolutely captivating, her delicate mouth soft and perfectly ready for kissing, he knew her neck would be just as soft, almost begging to be nibbled on. He found himself studying her rather closely, the way she pushed her hair behind her ear, or how she moved her hands when she spoke. He found himself envisioning her hands, pulling him towards her...  
Whoa! Easy fella. He thought to himself, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't thinking about just anyone. This was Hermione. 'Mione. Herm. Miss Granger. He had known her since she was a kid for crying out loud!  
_Well she's not a kid anymore_ a leering voice in his head spoke up. He promptly told the voice to be quiet and turned his attention to the conversation going on around him, anything to get his mind off of the nearly unbearable pressure he was feeling in his *cough* lower extremities.  
Anything was better than this.

  
  
A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. I'll update as soon as I can. You want to review.....@.@ 


	2. Chapter 2

**synopsis:** Professor Lupin has startling dreams of Hermione, and things become shall we say very...heated.  
**rating:** R - content and language  
**warning:** Hermione/Remus! If age difference bothers you, do not read!  
  
  


**Wolf in the Fold**

Chapter 2

  
Hermione had gone through the rest of the day with no incident. She had learned little in any of her classes that she hadn't devoured in the textbooks already, but she considered it extremely excellent practice to pay attention most dutifully during lectures. Which is perhaps one reason she felt somewhat unsettled as she walked to the common room that evening, the darkened halls of Hogwarts silent, yet somehow reassuring in their presence. She approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was busy powdering her nose. She didn't even bother to look at Hermione.  
"Password." she said absently.  
"Jellybean." Hermione responded, her thoughts also elsewhere.  
It had been a strange day overall and Hermione was glad that there was really no one in the common room when she got in. Ron was probably off with his girlfriend Cho Chang, she thought. It had been a surprise to everyone when they had started going out but it seemed as though the pretty Ravenclaw girl really had a thing for Ron, who adored her beyond measure. And Harry, well, Harry was of course, cavorting around with none other than Ron's little sister Ginny, who had finally dropped her shy act in their fifth year and had gotten Harry hook, line and sinker in only a few months time. They had been nearly inseparable afterwards. She sighed dejectedly and dropped her pile of books on a nearby table. It was somewhat late, around 9:00pm and she had just come back from the library after putting in a few hours of light studying. She plopped onto one of the oversized chairs before the blazing fire and commenced wallowing in her pool of self pity. What was wrong with her? Here she was, a seventh-year student, and not one serious boyfriend. Victor had been great, and she had visited him, but it hadn't felt right to her. He had been too clingy, had wanted too much from her too soon. So she had let them drift apart until he no longer sent owls to her so frequently, and only got in touch with her once in awhile. Kind of like a really awkward pen pal. How depressing.  
But that wasn't what was bothering her.  
No, it had been her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, that was really bothering her.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
The class that morning had been particularly quiet. All of the students knew that Lupin had just undergone his change and it had become customary for them to be rather low key on the few days that followed. The parents of the children at Hogwarts had been enraged when Dumbledore had agreed to hire Lupin back on, but somehow, Hermione didn't know, he had appeased them and the angry letters had ceased.   
She had her head bent over her parchement, answering the questions on the quiz rather easily when she felt a set of eyes on her. She glanced up and saw Professor Lupin, looking directly at her, his eyes intent, his hands set upon his desk. Even though he was sitting, his whole body simply radiated tension and she was reminded of how a predator looks while stalking prey. She had only looked up for a second when his eyes met hers and he looked away so quickly, that she couldn't be sure whether or not the penetrating gaze she had seen had been real or simply imagined.  
But after the quiz had ended and the lecture began, Hermione began to be more sure that she hadn't imagined the episode. Lupin's eyes kept wandering over to where she sat, and when she looked up to meet his gaze, he looked away very quickly. She almost smiled to herself, and began to look at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in a different way.  
He really wasn't bad looking at all she mused. His always slightly too long sandy colored hair fell around his face and he would often rake it back with his fingers, especially when he was excited about a subject. His eyes were a pale blue-green and she found herself scrutinizing the sharp lines and angles of his jaw and nose.  
Wait, was she really thinking this stuff about a Professor?  
About a really good-looking Professor?  
Well why not? she thought to herself, he seemed to be noticing her, why couldn't she notice him back?  
Because you're a student and he's a teacher.  
_But not for that much longer_ she mused. I'm not even underage anymore, since I've already had my eighteenth birthday.  
_But you don't even know if he even notices you, you're basing all of this on one lousy look that you're not even sure was directed at you._  
She supposed that that was true. But how could she find out? She felt a sharp nudge in her ribs and glared at Ron who was sitting next to her. He glanced meaningfully at Professor Lupin and she realized that he must have just asked her a question. She hated being caught off guard.  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" she asked in what she hoped was a clear voice.  
"Yes, what are the principal differences between the Siberian Red-Tipped Abomination and the Arctic Horned Abomination?"  
"Oh. Well the main differences are....." she began, she had studied those extensively a week ago.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Hermione was left with many questions that night but with no answers. She couldn't get comfortable and restlessly fidgeted in her seat. She glanced at the clock 9:30pm. Not too late for a little walk she supposed, as long as no one found out. Students weren't generally supposed to be out this late unless it was for a detention or a class. But no one was here now and she really needed to clear her head. Suddenly the heat from the fire felt stifling and she rose quickly and exited the common room.  
Luckily she met no one on her way to the grounds and breathed in heavily when she finally stepped outside. The clear sky overhead was decorated with countless stars and the waning moon gleamed. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft wind and made her way across the grounds, away from the lake. There tended to be too many couples scattered around the lake's edges and she really didn't want to feel more alone than she was already.  
She was walking along the edges of the Forbidden Forest, lost in thought when she felt a firm hand fall on her shoulder. She gave a frightened scream and spun around.  
It was Lupin.  


  
  
A/N: well, I hope this was okay with you peeps, I'll update ASAP, let me know what you think! What should the wolfish Lupin do to our poor, innocent heroine? Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something *grins evily*. 


	3. Chapter 3

**synopsis:** Professor Lupin has startling dreams of Hermione, and things become shall we say very...heated.  
**rating:** R - content and language  
**warning:** Hermione/Remus! If age difference bothers you, do not read!  
  
  


**Wolf in the Fold**

Chapter 3

  
Remus couldn't get the blasted dream out of his head for the rest of that day. Class was unbearable, and he couldn't even watch Hermione hold a quill in her hands without thinking something _completely_ inappropriate. But perhaps worst of all was when she had looked up at him, and had seen him watching her.  
What had she made of that look? He certainly hadn't meant to be watching her at the time, but it seemed that's all his eyes wanted to do.  
He really needed a woman.  
Yes, that's exactly what he needed.  
_A very specific woman_  
Remus let out a breath of frustration and stepped outside of his chambers, practically slamming his fingers in the door he was so agitated. He strode down the hallways, what he needed right now was some fresh air and then a very, very cold shower. Fantasizing about students was not something he was sure was highly regarded among the instructors at Hogwarts. Especially when that instructor also happened to be a werewolf. Two strikes against him.  
"Get a grip Remus," he muttered to himself. Nobody knew anything and that's the way it was going to stay.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
He didn't know how long he walked around the Forbidden Forest. He felt no fear from the monsters that dwelled there. He had found in his travels that beasts tended to recognize another predator and generally avoided him, even in his human form. After some time he began to calm down and his thoughts seemed to make more sense. Rationally, he supposed, he was attracted to Hermione because she definitely was an attractive girl. There was nothing wrong with that. But acting on those impulses, that was where the trouble could start. So, really, the only course of action there was available was to simply ignore his feelings, and move on.  
And that was that.  
The wind rustled the leaves overhead and he glanced up at the fat moon that seemed to taunt him, promising him that it would be back next month, make no mistake. Letting out a sigh, Remus decided to head back to the castle.  
He had almost made it out of the forest when he saw a figure, her back to him, walking along the edge of the forest. Her hair shone in the moonlight and she moved lightly along the grass, her steps almost ethereal.  
He blinked.  
She was still there.  
He flared his nostrils and breathed in. His senses waxed and waned with his change and they were still somewhat sharp. He nearly groaned in disbelief when he caught a small fragment of her scent.  
It was Hermione.  
Questions flew through his mind. What was she doing out here so late? Was she waiting for someone? (an uncomfortable twitch of annoyance at that thought) Was she mad, there were dangerous creatures out here!  
He could only think later that his mind was so thouroughly occupied with questions that his body acted on its own accord. That would explain why he found himself, only a few minutes after promising himself that he would _not_ act on his impulses, standing right behind her, his hand reaching for her shoulder.  
If he hadn't been mortified at his actions, he would have found her small scream of terror somewhat amusing.  
"Professor Lupin!" she exclaimed.  
Was it so wrong to want to ravish her on the spot?  
He took his hand from her shoulder as though he'd just been burnt.  
"Hermione," he said lamely, mentally cursing every indecent thought he'd had about her.  
Her breathing slowed and she seemed to get over her fright. She looked up at him, "Professor, what are you doing out here so late?" she asked, taking a step closer to him.  
"Just getting some fresh air," he replied, taking a step back, "More importantly, what are _you_ doing out here...so late? It's very dangerous to be out here alone at night." Then why was he the one who sounded frightened?  
She stepped closer. Oh Gods, didn't she know she shouldn't do that? He could feel the heat from her body and he seriously considered, right then and there, trying making a run for it. But then she'd know something was really wrong.  
"Professor, give me a little credit, I am a grown witch you know."  
As if he needed to be reminded.  
"You...er...you should really get back to the castle now, Hermione, I was just headed that way myself." He turned and began walking away, hoping she would follow him quietly.....and at a distance.  
"Wait! Professor Lupin!" she called.  
He stopped, closed his eyes and silently prayed for willpower before turning around. She was half running to catch up with him and stopped a short distance from where he stood. He could reach out and grab her if he really wanted, he supposed for a split second before squelching the thought. He put on a politely interested face.  
"Yes Hermione?"  
She cast her eyes down coyly, and fiddled with a stray lock of her hair, as if embaressed to speak. She looked positively delicious.  
Yes, good enough to eat.  
"Well I was thinking Professor...." she trailed off, still looking down.  
"Yes?" he croaked.  
"You know I'm graduating this year, and I'm no longer going to be a student, and you're no longer going to be my teacher."  
Dear Gods. What was she saying?  
She glanced up at him shyly, "Well I was thinking..."  
"....." was all he could manage.  
She let out a shuddering, deep breath, "Could I call you Remus?"  
He blinked at her stupidly for a moment, before her words managed to filter into his blood starved brain.  
Remus? Remus who?   
Oh.  
"Er...yeah." he said, "I mean, of course." Good save there, Remus, real smooth.  
She looked up at him, concern on her face, "Professor Lupin, are you alright?"  
He coughed in his hand, "Yes, I'm fine, just...you know...tired and all." he faked a yawn.  
"Oh, okay. Well I guess we should head back now."   
"Yes, well...okay." he said and turned back to the castle.  
And because his back was to her, Remus didn't see Hermione smile.  
  


  
  
A/N: Well there's chapter 3. I hope you folks enjoyed. Chapter 4 should be up fairly soon. Thanks for playing, come again, and leave a review or Hermione and Remus might not want to come out and play....^.^ 


End file.
